If he survived
by sevenofmine
Summary: I think the ending of Red Eye is really sad as Jackson gets shot at but it isn't shown in the movie if he survived or not. So I wrote this on shot where he survives...but still has to deal with the fact that his mission failed...


**In 'Red Eye' the death of Jackson Rippner isn't shown so I thought: Maybe he survived. Well, he was only shot in his arm which doesn't make you die and Lisa's father shot her once (I don't know exactly where), so he may have survived it. But what happens when his boss finds out that the mission failed? Will Jackson get revenge on Lisa? Therefore I wrote this one shot FanFiction:**

_'Revenge is a meal that is best served cold' - Old Klingon proverb_

She looked into his crystal light blue eyes and saw his female eyelashes blinking. He was breathing deeply, trying to bear his pain. He looked at her, blinked and then looked up to the ceiling. Lisa ignored the louder coming sirens and her father pulled her away from the killer lying on the ground, struggling for survival. Police officers came in. One female directly went to her, still she didn't believe what just had happened and her father hugged her, relieved, that the fear was gone. Lisa couldn't turn her eyes away from the man lying and gasping for breath, only trying to stay alive.

The other police officer bent over him and shouted to someone outside to get an ambulance. Lisa didn't listen to the police officer trying to calm her down; neither did she listen to her father who wanted a full explanation why a hit man just wanted to kill her. 'He's not hit man' she whispered. She couldn't speak any louder, she was out of breath. She looked over to a doctor who just arrived with the ambulance car, kneeing over the man and shouting for a stretcher. When the doctors finally put him onto it and carried him away, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them again and he was away. Out of my life, forever, she thought and finally, she managed to smile.

* * *

><p>'What happened?' Jackson asked when he woke up and saw a familiar face standing beside his bed.<p>

'You're in hospital. They brought you in just in time' the woman explained. She was tall, had black, long, curly hair and was about twenty-five years old.

'The mission' he moaned. 'It went wrong. Everybody survived.' He closed his eye. Never ever, any mission of him was allowed to go wrong. This was what he had sworn when a target about three years ago, managed to escape his death.

'It's okay.'

'He won't understand it' Jackson sat up in the bed. With 'he' he meant their boss who gave them all their jobs. And 'their' was him and his girlfriend Janet.

'You shouldn't sit up that fast. You need to relax.'

'I can't relax. I failed.'

'It's okay. I already talked with him' she tried to calm him down.

He sighed. 'What did he say?'

Janet didn't response immediately. 'Nobody could foresee something like this.'

'That's not everything' he said.

Now it was her turn to sigh. She sat down on his bed. 'He told me to kill everybody who was related to this fail. The Keefes, Cynthia, Joe Reisert, Lisa Reisert and so on.'

'With 'and so on', do you mean me?' he asked directly.

She looked into his light blue eyes, an ocean she wanted to drown in. 'Jack, I would never kill you' she said honestly.

His lips did his typical, indescribable movement, when she called him Jack. She had this manner and he did it to tease him and because she knew his true soul, the man who killed his parents and who continued killing people. 'Who did you already kill?' he asked.

'The Keefe family, his bodyguards to get to him, Cynthia. Lisa currently is on the funeral for her father. She'll fly back to her mother this night. She's taking a Red Eye flight' she explained.

He looked at her, simply looked. Usually, it frightened people. But it didn't scare her, because she loved him.

'You will get out of hospital now. I booked two places for a flight to Texas, exactly the same flight as Lisa takes. Unfortunately I could only get two seats that are far away from each other. But one of them is directly placed next to a booking called 'Lisa Reisert'' Janet smiled. Jackson started to smile, too. He would really like to see Lisa again. Just to scare her to death.

'Jack, I will give you the place next to her under one condition: You don't let yourself become overrun by emotions and you will kill her, this time.'

He nodded listening to her soft voice.

'This' she gave him a small bottle of any unidentified liquid, 'is a poison. You will give it to her _inconspicuously_ and it will do its job within twenty hours. She won't notice anything until it's too late and she dies. When we land in Texas, we will go to our apartment, pack our things and vanish. I have booked two seats for another flight to Hawaii under wrong names. Our boss made it clear that if I don't kill you, he will kill us both. But I first want you to get this thing with Lisa right, okay?'

'He wants me dead?' Jackson said astonished. He would have never guessed that it came ever so far.

'I love you' Janet said and bent over to him. 'We'll meet outside the hospital in one hour. I first have to arrange a few other things.'

He looked at her confused. 'I have a friend in Hawaii and he knows how to get there jobs easily' she kissed him and stood up.

'Don't be late, Jack' she walked over to the door.

'I love you' Jackson smiled and leant back in the bed. He looked forward to meeting Lisa again.

And this time he would manage her dead.

_And so he did. After his successfull killing on Lisa Reisert, he and his girlfriend started a new life in Hawai'i where they married only three months later._

**Please review! :D**


End file.
